FIG. 1 discloses a board conveyance device and an electronic component mounting device that positions a printed circuit board at multiple locations in a board working device.
FIG. 2 discloses a device that uses multiple heads such as an application head, a high-speed head, a medium-speed head, and a low-speed head.